FRI(END)!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Hanya kisah singkat tentang pertemanan Haruno Sakura -manusia, dan Uchiha Sasuke -jiwa tanpa raga, di rumah sakit Konoha/ "Hai, Sasuke-kun, ini kekasihku, Naruto"/ "Hn, ada yang menjagamu sekarang"/ "Jadi sekarang waktunya ucapan selamat tinggal ya?"/ "Tidak"/ RnR?/ Drabble absurd, efek samping tanggung sendiri!


**Fri(end)!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U., Sakura H., Naruto U.]

T / Supranatural, Spiritual

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

Hanya kisah singkat tentang pertemanan Haruno Sakura -manusia, dan Uchiha Sasuke -jiwa tanpa raga, di R.S. Konoha/ "Hai, Sasuke-kun, ini kekasihku, Naruto"/ "Hn, ada yang menjagamu sekarang"/ "Jadi sekarang waktunya ucapan selamat tinggal ya?"/ "Tidak"/ RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

 **10 years ago**

"Sakura-chan, mainnya di sekitar sini saja ya, nanti kalau ibu sudah selesai kerja, ibu ke sini, okay?" Ucap seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang berprofesi sebagai dokter pada gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun dengan rambut merah muda.

Sakura Haruno -nama gadis itu, terlihat takut, tapi karena tak ingin membebani Sang ibu, ia pun mengangguk. Setelah Sang ibu pergi, ia mulai bermain dengan bonekanya, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan dari para jiwa tanpa raga di sekitarnya.

Dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari mereka menggapainya, membuat gadis kembang gula itu ketakutan dan menangis, di sini sangatlah sepi, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada salah satu arwah yang datang dan menolongnya, arwah pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang baru saja meninggal beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **\- 5 years ago -**

Ini sudah lima tahun sejak peristiwa pertemuan pertama Sakura dengan arwah bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Entah bagaimana, mereka sekarang berteman akrab, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak langsung pergi dan malah menjaga gadis gulali yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakannya, bahkan saat ia masih memiliki raga.

Mereka biasa bertemu setelah gadis itu pulang sekolah, mereka biasa berbincang di taman barat rumah sakit yang berbatasan dengan apartemen tempat keluarga Haruno tinggal.

Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu sampai larut, entah bermain, berbicara, menatap langit malam sambil mendengarkan Sakura yang berceloteh dengan berisiknya, atau bahkan Sasuke akan membantu gadis kembang gula itu untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Memang hanya kegiatan sederhana yang terus diulang, dari waktu ke waktu, tahun ke tahun, ya kegiatan sederhana yang tanpa sadar menumbuhkan perasaan terlarang untuk seorang makhluk tanpa raga.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, tanpa bisa disangkal, tanpa bisa dielak, Sasuke Uchiha, makhluk tanpa raga, jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia, Sakura Haruno. Perasaan yang bahkan jika berbalas pun tak akan bisa bersatu.

 **3 month** **ago**

Sasuke Uchiha mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap dua sosok manusia berambut nyentrik yang kini ada di hadapannya. Hari ini ia merasa senang karena bisa bertemu Sakura, sudah beberapa minggu gadis kembang gula itu sibuk dengan urusan kelulusannya sebagai seorang dokter muda berprestasi, membuat waktu pertemuan mereka jadi berkurang, dan saat kini mereka sudah kembali bertemu, Sakura malah membawa seorang pemuda tak dikenal, yang mana membuat perasaannya terasa bergejolak tak menyenangkan.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, kenalkan ini Naruto Uzumaki, kekasihku." Ucap Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah.

Naruto yang namanya tersebut hanya bisa menyengir pada seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa ia lihat.

Sasuke terdiam menatap pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, lalu bergumam 'Hn', yang mana hanya di dengar Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun juga seneng bertemu denganmu Naru." Ucap Sakura menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak bisa terdengar dan terlihat oleh Naruto.

Naruto menganguk dan tiba-tiba membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebelum kemudian berujar, "Aku memang tidak tahu siapa kau, dan seperti apa dirimu, tapi aku berterimakasih kau sudah menemani Saku-chan, dia bercerita banyak tentangmu, terimakasih."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu pembicaraan pun kembali berlanjut yang mana kini di dominasi oleh Naruto dan Sakura, banyak hal yang mereka bincangkan, terlalu larut dalam pembicaraan, dan tak menyadari bahwa salah satu diantara mereka tengah memandang sendu.

'Sudah ada yang menjaga gulali sekarang' Batin salah satu dari mereka.

 **Now**

"Jadi kau akan pergi sekarang juga? Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda yang kini memiliki usia sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku tak bisa selamanya di sini Sakura, sudah waktunya untuk pergi," Jawab Sasuke.

"Tak bisakah sebentar lagi? Aku, aku, siapa yang akan menemaniku jika kau pergi?" Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sekarang, sudah ada yang menjagamu Saki."

"A, aku tau, tapi tak bisakah sampai hari pernikahanku?" Tanya Sakura pelan, berusaha menelan kembali isakan yang hendak keluar.

Jiwa tanpa raga itu terdiam, alasan kenapa ia ingin pergi sekarang adalah, karena ia tak ingin hancur lebih jauh lagi, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak tak mengenakkan setiap melihat gadis gulali kecilnya yang mungkin sudah tak bisa dibilang kecil lagi bersama pria lain.

Tapi ia juga sadar, kalau mereka tak bisa bersatu, mungkin Sasuke bisa menunggu kehidupan selanjutnya, dan berharap mereka bersama, maka dari itu ia kembali bersuara, "Tak bisa, maafkan aku."

Sakura mengisak pelan, ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk saat ini dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi tetap saja terasa berat, menarik nafas pelan untuk menenangkan diri, ia kembali bersuara, "Jadi sekarang waktunya ucapan selamat tinggal ya?"

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia mulai membuka portal untuk pergi dari dunia fana ini untuk selamanya, dengan langkah perlahan ia berdiri tepat di ambang pintu portal, tangannya membuat isyarat agar Sakura mendekat, mengikis jarak hingga hanya satu langkah kaki.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Eh, tidak?" Taya Sakura yang tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada yang namanya selamat tinggal, karena kita tidak mati, kita berpindah. Jadi, sampai jumpa untuk selamanya, sampai bertemu lagi di lain dimensi saat jiwa kita sudah bebas." Ucap Sasuke dengan segaris senyum tipis, sosoknya tiba-tiba saja menjadi nyata dalam beberapa saat sebelum menghilang.

Tuk!

Dan ketukan di dahi sebagai pertanda perpisahan pun mengiringi kepergian Sasuke Uchiha untuk selamanya dari dunia yang fana ini.

 _See you in the next dimension when our souls are free, Sakura Haruno, my love._

\- FIN -

Hai, buat pertanyaan **Vibergt** ; Ai emang lagi nyoba berkarya di semua genre, dari 21 genre, sejauh ini kurang 4 genre, tapi ya gitu, absurd semua, wkwk. Gatau kapan bisa selesai, pokoknya seadanya ide, kalo gada, ya genre yang sama diulang, hehe. Dan buat perkataan Sasuke di akhir, itu Ai kutip dari _**tumblr**_ , credit untuk owner, yang tahu PM, hehe.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
